Aliens vs Predator: Confrontation
by xXChrisdabeastXx
Summary: A lone Predator fights to eradicate its most dangerous foe, and a young marine leads his soldiers to safety, rated T for violence, I don't own AVP, please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The space station "The Resolute" was enormous spanning a length of over 5 miles and being twelve stories high it was the most visible thing in the space around the planet LV- 141, a jungle planet the size of Pluto. The Resolute drifted at a speed of only a couple miles an hour but it didn't need to go anywhere seeing as it was nothing more then a giant research facility used by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. They were one of the corporations that run the human colonies outside the solar system through the extra solar Colonization Administration. They were also were fuelled up in space colonization and research, which is the reason for the resolute.

Ellen Anders walked down one of the stations long hallways, the intercom she was holding went off again. "Professor Anders please report to lab 23, the subject is here." Ellen picked up the pace upon hearing the new subject was "under the scope" as she called it, already. She was about 5'9 and of Asian/ Caucasian descent giving her a pretty face and a nice figure. She wore a white lab coat over her regular clothes. She would have taken one of the small the tram cars that travel around picking up the Resolute employees, but the lab was only a quarter mile from her sleeping quarters and she needed the exercise. She arrived at lab 23 and pressed the key card around her neck onto the blue code lock. "Access granted, welcome Professor Anders." Ellen stepped inside the lab with the metal doors closing behind her. She walked over to where a bunch of other scientist was all crowding around a table with a cloth over it. She addressed an older doctor. "Doctor Lee, what is the status of the specimen." Lee looked up at her with a surprised look, "It's dead, has been when the Marine team found it and brought it in." She frowned and swore under her breath. "Well let's see it then." Two researchers grabbed either end of the cloth and pulled it off of what was on the table. She was taken back at what she saw.

Lying dead on the table in front of her was a humongous humanoid beast. It was about 7'5 feet tall from head to toe, with arthropod-like mandibles and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that resembled dread locks. It had tannish gray skin and no visible nose and a big fore head. "What the hell is that?" she asked to no one in particular. "Beats the hell out of me, your guess is as good as ours." She looked at its eyes which were open, they were barely visible under the skull of the thing but they seemed to be staring right back at her. "Alright let's do diagnostic on it and run some test."

For two hours the team did test on the creature, finding out its skin is quite resistant to puncture wounds and that it was dry but wet at the same time, "kind of like a snake," Dr. Lee said. "Yea a really ugly ass snake," replied another doctor.

They worked vigilantly for an hour or so more until Ellen's wrist watch went off. BEEP BEEP BEEP! The sound was deafening, but it was Ellen's queue to leave. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Grant has some special project of his in the research lab, let's continue this study later."

"Special project, probably his dick," said Lee under his breath. This was followed by a few snickers from the others.

Ellen whirled around on him, "Lee what's your problem?" Lee looked around at the other doctors and professors, who nodded, and said, "Dr. Grant is _our_ problem; he and his whole damn research team are our problem."

Ellen couldn't help but feel sympathetic for them. Dr. Grant and his research team were a different kind of people. They had heard stories of the horrid experiments they conducted, or the lengths they would go to get their hands on a few more Xenomorphs, but those were just stories and Ellen hadn't really believed or knew if any of that was true. What she did know, is that Weyland-Yutani, paid Dr. Grants team a helluva lot more then they paid Ellen's team. Despite both working in the same god forsaken time machine for over a year now.

"Look, I know Dr. Grant is different, but the stuff we do here can save man kind from the Xenomorphs and what ever the hell that thing is." She said pointing at the creature.

"But Ellen, we all know Grant wants to take you from us, and honestly we need you," Lee practically cried out.

Ellen put her hand on his shoulder and said with a smile, "I would never in my life think of leaving you guys, no matter how much money or convincing Dr. Grant tries to use on me," she turned towards the others and said, "Besides if I see this project maybe we can develop something close to it and get more funding."

Everyone laughed and began to exit. Ellen and another Doctor called Cheng put the tarp over the monster then they cleaned the equipment then left turning off the lights, leaving an ominous glow from the ships on board computer and sealing the doors shut behind them. Had they waited another five minutes they would of saw what happened next. The corpse twitched then the skin bulged and stretched and then POP! An alien appeared out of the chest. It was all pink and had no eyes and had the mandibles of its "mother." The little creature screeched and seemed to be purring at the same time as it left the corpse and headed into the vents and into the ship.

Robert Patterson was a bald white male of about thirty five. He had done many bad things, such as arson, burglary, and even murder. But he was a changed man now he had served his time in prison and he had even paid a considerable amount of cash to the family of the person he had murdered.

Robert was happy to be being released, and they had taken him to the large space station, where they said he would get his Transport papers signed.

But the last thing Robert remembered was a soon as he got of the ship he had been knocked out.

Now he awoke a few hours later. He was strapped to a chair and there was a large tube thing that was placed around his chest area. He gasped and attempted to move, but to no avail.

He looked over to his right and saw that another person was in the same situation as him. The man next to him began to convulse and grunt in pain as if he was having a heart attack. The man screamed as his chest began to heave and then his chest cavity burst outward as a little pink creature came out into the tube, screeching and squirming around. Robert watched in horror as the man slumped over dead, his eyes rolled back.

Robert began to panic and squirmed even more. "Please! Somebody! HELP ME!" he yelled. It occurred to him that this might be some sort of execution for his murder. "Please! I made up for my sins! I'm a changed man now! Please! HELP ME!"

He felt something moving inside him and he began to scream. His chest began to heave. "AHHHH!" then POP! Another little creature came out of his chest blood sprayed onto the tube. He saw the eyeless, elongated head for a second then his eyes rolled back and he was dead.

On the other side of the observation glass, Ellen stared in absolute disgust and horror. They had just taken a human life to create a few Xenomorphs. She turned to Dr. Grant, who was in his late 40's and was beginning to bald. "You're a horrible man Dr. Grant and I want no part of your Lab team." With that she turned and headed out the door.

Grant just smiled and said, "You're making a mistake Anders, you will regret it when Weyland funds us our very own station." Ellen just walked away and as she was about to pass the bulk doors she flipped him the bird.

"Tsk tsk and you were so pretty too," Grant said, he turned to the two lab techs, "commence specimen retrieval."

The techs walked into the room where Robert lay dead along with two other people. They grabbed the tubes containing the little Xenomorphs and sealed them onto the cart.

Grant smiled as much as his smug dried face would let him, "Mr. Weyland is gonna be exceptionally happy about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Since its release a couple hours ago the Abomination had been moving throughout the station using the ventilation system. It slowly peeled its skin away, revealing a large forehead and carapace. With its yellowish- green skin it was barely visible in the dimly lit vents. Its dreadlocks swayed back and forth as it crawled through the vents looking for prey, this was no easy feat at 8'6 and with a slight muscular build; courtesy of its unfortunate host. One has to wonder how the humans below didn't hear a thing.

The creature moved quickly, its main goal right now was to kill, but it knew that it had to find an isolated human; the large numbers of them below were not worth dying over.

"_My baby," _the creature stopped, _who was contacting_ _it. _"_This is your queen, free me,"_ the voice became faint. Its queen was in trouble, it must free her, but it knew it still couldn't move around freely with all the humans around, it needed darkness; it had to cut the power.

Elsewhere on the station in one of the many labs, Dr. Grant looked at his marvelous specimen. The xenomorph was the same one that had come from Robert Patterson. It had grown fully since then, and Grant had taken no chances, he had locked the thing inside a harness as he did with all the others and was observing it thoroughly from the safety of the other side of the glass.

"It's amazing how fast it has grown, and only in a matter of a few hours," Grant said to his co worker who was analyzing the creatures aggression levels. "It seems like it really hates those restraints its aggression levels are peaking at maximum," his co worker said with a nervous expression on his face. Grant just smiled and said, "Then we must make it realize who its masters are and then we can use it as our own weapon." With that said he pressed a button marked with a skull and cross bones.

The xenomorph; whose name was Beta, since he was the second xenomorph born, felt the electric volts course through his body, he let out a deafening screech. The process lasted for about a minute before it was over. "Now who is your master Beta?" asked Grant. Beta didn't respond or move at all. In its mind all it could think of was killing the man responsible for its torture, the balding man on the other side of the glass the one that kept talking to him.

Grant, taking Betas silence as submission to his power smiled and said, "You see, now the xenomorph is in our control, but just incase, shock him again"

In the stations engine room a technician was going over a routine check up on all the generators. He checked generator one and was turned the corner pass the generator expecting to see his friend and co worker Mike sitting there. Mike was there, but his head was resting on the panel. "Ugh, Mike sleeping on the job again," The tech said walking over to his friend, "Come on, wake up, or we both are gonna get fired." He pulled Mikes shoulder back and gasped. There was a hole in Mike's forehead, blood and brain matter lay spilled out on the console his head was resting. The tech let go of his friend and backed up, he hit the wall but realized that there should be nothing for a few more yards, what he back into. He turned and only saw the flash of opening mandibles and the inner mouth that ended his life.

The abomination stood over his latest victim, growling at how easy it was to kill. It turned its attention to the generator behind it. Moving swiftly it impaled the main generator, getting a slight shock; the room became dark as power throughout the whole station turned off.

Beta cried out in agony as the shocks still coursed throughout its body, suddenly the pain went away and the lights turned off. The two humans in the other room were thoroughly confused, "What happened to the power?" asked the tech at the console. Dr. Grant was about to answer when he noticed that the harness holding Beta was empty, he looked over to the door to get into that room. It was being forcefully pried open, by long black bong hands. Grant looked over to his co worker, who was trying to work his cell phone, oblivious to the danger, he slowly backed to the door and when he was close enough he turned opened the door and ran. The other person looked up in surprise, which was the last thing he ever did, Beta was upon him in mere seconds.

Beta quickly finished the human then made its way over to the door which was left ajar. Humans were in the corridors, shouting and talking loudly, but Beta didn't care about them, it wanted one human in particular, but it wasn't about to let the rest run around freely, it knew it had to find some of its siblings who had also been captured and let them have fun with the humans. Beta made its way to another lab identical to the one it had been held in except it could hold up to three Xenomorphs. It broke its way inside and saw that its three siblings were still trapped in their harnesses. Through various screeches and growls it quickly told them how to free themselves, like how it did. After they were free, Beta, told them to kill and harvest some of the humans, but leave the one it wanted alone. The trio of xenomorphs left, shrieking with excitement. Beta however decided to leave the room another way, through the vents.

Meanwhile, the abomination made its way into the holding bay for the xenomorphs earliest stage, the facehugger. Dozens of the spidery like creatures lay floating in small individual tubes, full of some sort of liquid. The creatures quickly slammed its barb like tail into the tubes. Breaking each one with a powerful bash. The facehuggers glad to be free quickly fled the room in search of good host, the abomination knew, however, and that it must find its queen.

Sam Horton was the technician on duty to make sure the Queen Xenomorph was still held, along with his buddy John Dimarco. When the power suddenly went off, the back up generator within the lab kicked in making sure the queens harness was locked tight.

"That bitch isn't going anywhere," Sam joked to john.

"Haha yea looks pretty pissed," replied John, the Queen was screeching loudly and thrashing about with her unbounded tiny arms. The queen looked like a T-Rex, if a T-rex had no eyes, an extra set of arms and a huge crest atop its head.

"Yea she needs to stop all that da….." Sam never finished his sentence; he looked down to his chest and saw a black barb protruding from it. The abomination with a flick of its tail threw a still breathing Sam into the nearby wall. John attempted to run but was cut down by its tail before he could get two steps. Sam could only watch in horror as the abomination used its razor sharp tail to slice and dice most of the equipment on the console. The power to the area turned off, with only the red emergency lights on. The queen slowly backed up out of her harness and gave a satisfying roar, which the abomination returned along with several nearby drones.

With his last remaining strength Sam keyed his comm. And reported, "attention all Weyland-Yutani employees aboard the station, the queen has gotten free, I repeat the queen has gotten free, everyone get off the ship n…" he never finished the abomination put a end to his life with a quick jab of its inner mouth.

The queen with a powerful head butt broke the gigantic door that had imprisoned her for so long. Her children followed her as she went and sought out a better place for her to nest.

With its current mission of freeing its queen done, the abomination could now return to its other priority, killing humans. And with the power off and the others causing havoc, that would be simple.

Ellen awoke to the emergency sirens going off and MOTHERS artificial female voice yelling "This is an emergency, a foreign organism has been released onto the ship all employees are to report to the evac ships in landing bays 1-5 and 7 and 8, all guards stand by for engagement." The voice played over and over, Ellen quickly got dressed and armed her revolver pistol with six shots. She stepped outside and almost ran into Professor Haley who was bleeding from her arm. "What happened to you, what's happening?" Ellen asked. Haley looked up at Ellen with terrified eyes, "It's the first stage of the Xenomorhps, the facehuggers, they somehow escaped," she stopped only to take a breath "and there is something else something big, it killed seven other scientists in the north dorms I was barely able to get out of there." Haley started running and turned around screaming "get out Ellen, RUN!" "Not yet I got to check on the specimen and make sure its safe then ill RV with u guys at the evac ships." Ellen began her march to lab 23.

She never made it there, half way there she ran into Dr. Lee. He was dead with what appeared to be a bullet hole through his left eye. She walked up and examined the wound then said her regards to her friend and pushed on to lab 23. She was less then 5 minutes away when three facehuggers appeared. The facehuggers were tan eight legged creatures with what appeared to be a deflated sac on either side of its body. They moved towards her, she fired off two shots, one hit a facehugger killing, and the other two lunged. She ducked out of the way and ran back towards her dorm. But six more facehuggers came around the corner; she ducked their lunges and took a hard right turn down a hallway that had the red emergency alarms going off. She heard them scuttling behind her and she picked up her pace till she came to a door labeled Bunker 36. She put her key card to the panel and the bunkers 5 inch metal doors opened. She walked in; suddenly a facehugger grabbed onto the back of her head its spindle like legs scratching her face. She pulled it off with effort and threw it out into the hall just as the doors closed catching the creature in it. The facehuggers acidic blood sprayed everywhere nearly hitting Anders. She looked at the areas of the bunker that had been hit by acid and sighed as the areas melted slowly. She pulled out her intercom and listened for anyone that was near her position, but what she got instead would have scared the toughest Colonial Marine. She could hear the screams of people all throughout the station as they were attacked. Then she heard the worst noise ever, the screeching of an animal no one would have ever wanted to see. She sat down in a corner of the bunker a started to cry. "I'm not going to survive" she told herself.

MOTHER was attempting to get the power back on, but it was a futile effort. She instead decided the best thing to do was land the station; no easy task, in its landing bay down on LV-141.

Beta slithered through the vents looking for its prey, at last it found him. Dr. Grant was with another scientist and a security guard, who was armed with a pulse rifle. Beta sat in the vents listening as the humans conversed with one another.

"Lock those doors and make sure no one else comes in," Grant told the security guard, as the guard did that, the other scientist spoke up, "We can't just leave innocent people out there, and we have to help."

"Pff help, we need to help ourselves, MOTHER has sent out an emergency call out to anyone that can hear it, hopefully someone does and Colonial Marines are sent," Grant stopped, and at the sight of the scientist's face he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "look I know its hard, but anyone that comes in might be impregnated and we would never know, its to big of a risk." She nodded realizing he was right, and sat in the corner of the room.

"Room secured," the security guard reported to Grant. Beta realized he was the only one armed and hence would be a priority target. Beta waited till the guard was directly below before he busted out of the vent and landed on top of him. With a swift bite he quickly killed the guard. Blood sprayed onto the female scientist. She screamed and made for the door but Beta quickly skewered her. It turned its attention to Grant, who was backing up looking for a way out. With a precise leap Beta was upon Grant. Grant seemed to recognize this xenomorph, "Beta, please no," that was the last thing he ever said. Betas inner jaw striked out and ended the doctors' life for good. Beta let out a satisfying screech as the station rumbled on towards LV-141.


End file.
